Forgive Me - Jack Frost x Reader Part One
by XxXFallingForeverxXx
Summary: Eve is no longer human. She died mysteriously, her body never being found. A few actually believe she's still alive, which, unfortunately, is not the case. One of those people being Jack Frost. He never even knew she was missing, as he hadn't seen Jamie, or apparently, the news. Apparently, MiM decided she was fit to be a spirit, and maybe, even a guardian.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

My first fan fiction! So excited! It's about Jack Frost and my own made up character, which I own, so ask before using. Tell me what you think in the comments? This is just the prologue so it's going to be a bit short, not to mention that my computer has 5% battery... Tomorrow's will be longer! Promise :) I DO NOT own anyone from the guardians movie. The only character I own is Eve/Evelyn.

Also, your appearance photo & Description will be in the next one due to low battery!

I don't remember anything. Well, that's not completely true. I remember the cold scraping my lungs as I gasped for breath. I remember my legs feeling like jello from the running. I remember not being fast enough. I remember the sound of metal shooting through the sky, then, through skin. I remember falling, and the loneliness.  
But most of all, I remember Jack Frost.  
Unfortunately, not enough to know where he might be, or how I might contact him. I don't have a real name, but since I'm the spirit of new beginnings, and forgiveness. I guess it would be forgiveness or something? It wouldn't matter anyways, I don't have anyone to use my name. I like to call myself Eve. And my holiday, I'm sure you guessed it, New Years Eve. Technically, it's NOT my holiday, but I like to pretend it is. I like to pretend people know me. But of course, I could only pretend for so long. The loneliness caught up to me, of course, you'd figure it would after a few years...

*FlashBack 3rd Person*  
"Jack! Jack!" Excitement rang clear in the young girls voice as she and her friends crowded the young guardian. Her smile was bigger though, it seemed she was the happiest. She'd never actually gotten to meet the spirit of winter, but oh how much she had been told by Jamie Bennett. Just the way her older cousin talked about him, made him somehow magical to her. She'd heard of his abilities, but none of that really mattered to her. What really amazed her was the boy himself. At the young age of 7, Evelyn thought that the simple existence of Jack Frost was amazing. She grew up in a strict house, with strict parents, and no magic whatsoever. But now, on Christmas break with her cousins Jamie, Sophie, and their parents, it seemed like a whole new world. One with dreams, magic, an most of all fun. Unfortunately, as her parents had warned her, fun comes in a package. And unfortunately for her, the one delivered to her doorstep had a bit less of the fun, and a bit more of something...else.


	2. Chapter 2 - I Hate The Dark

**Since I didn't put this in the first one...-**

**Appearance - You have waist length brown, blonde, and black hair. You always keep it loose, it hangs down your back in big curls. You wear a shimmery golden tank top that goes about mid thigh, grey leggings that are a bit thicker and smoother than Cotten (I have a pair, there like heavy duty leggings with pockets?), and golden sandals. You also have a backpack that you found when you 'woke up'.**

**Weapons/Defense & Powers - A sort of dust that when comes in contact with a person their more understanding, & calm, and a power that is kind of like fireworks. For example, if you hold out your hand want it to happen, you can shoot out things kind of like fireworks. **

**Ways of transportation - Light Travel, which is kind of like teleporting, but you can only teleport to places with a certain amount of light. You can also fly, but only for a small period of time, or just hover or float (which takes less energy). **

**Friends/Family - No one believes in you yet, and none of the guardians know your 'dead'. You also lost most of your memory, so even if you knew someone it wouldn't matter. **

**Let the story begin! :)**

New York, New York Dec. 02 2013 -

New Years was fast approaching, and I was busy as ever going through the decorations at the stores. So, maybe it wasn't the nicest to steal, but how was I going to get decorations? I obviously can't buy any. Besides, once someone sees it floating around in the air, they usually don't try to get it back.

Sometimes that makes me wonder why no one can see me. I mean, I've tried writing my name down in a book, but the girl threw it in her fireplace(I never tried that again). Ive tried writing my name in the dirt, or on a window but for some reason I don't think kids can see it. (My theory is that kids have to learn to believe themselves, or by other people. Not by the guardians[its against the 'rules' to tell a kid another one exists if the don't already believe?] or the spirits themselves, otherwise, wouldn't Norht or someone just tell the kids Jack exists?). With everything I do there just seems to be a loophole.

I guess it wasn't so bad though, I mean, I had powers right? And I could technically get away with anything!

Pulling some gold tinsel off a shelf, I yanked off the price tag so the detectors wouldn't go off, then shoved it into my backpack (which I'm just going to say people cant see even though the backpacks invisable to them, like Jacks staff would be). Carefully weaving around the busy store, I made my way to the sliding glass doors in the front, waiting for someone to walk through so the doors wouldn't appear to be opening for no reason. Funny story, someone started yelling ghost at this one store that no one ever came to, so I had to open it myself...

I smiled as the winter air swirled around me, there was definitely going to be a storm. Maybe i'd catch him this time. I hadnt seen Jack Frost since I was...well...I don't remember. It feels like it was a long time ago. But hey, maybe he could tell me what's going on, right? MiM told me what my purpose was, to help people forgive, and to give them a headstart at a new chance. What I didn't know was why I was invisable, and what my past was.

Sighing, I almost didn't notice I had absentmindedly walked right into a light post. Shaking my head lightly, I realized how long i'd probably been walking, for the street lights had flickered on without me noticing. Trying to teleport, I keep a picture of my home in mind, waiting for something to happen. Unfortunately, I didn't get the snesation of falling, and I knew that I was stuck. It was too late and too dark. Why didn't I turn my house light on again? Oh, right, I don't have electricity, and I always remember to teleport home before dark.

Groaning, I wrapped my arms around myself, not that I was cold, I'm not even sure if I can get cold. But as a way of comforting myself. I've never been out in the dark as a spirit, ecept my first night, when I was brought back, and there was a full moon. Being in the dark just bothered me, after all, im all light and fireworks, and 2nd chances, the dark was just not for me...especially when there's only a crescent moon. I mean, even my room was lit up at night, totally childish I know, but there was something in the dark, something I didn't know about, something I only knew I wanted to avoid.

Jumping up, I knew I only had a few minutes of air time to take me home, but I knew it would be enough. Speeding through the winter air, a heavy snow began to fall around me, blowing me this way and that, but I still managed to make steady progress.

At least, I was until something smacked me dead in the face.

**Yay! That's all for now. And thanks to nature9042 for being my first follower!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Alone

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy with school : / **

**But I'm back now! *Imaginary Crowd cheers & Applauds * **

For a moment, time stopped, and I just sat in my position in the sky. Then, I fell.

Whatever had hit me hurt. Not in the normal "Oww I scraped my knee" way, but in someway I've never felt. I was cold, but in a different way, I felt like I had litterally froze, only for a moment, but it was enough to knock me out of the sky.

As I tried to slow my decent, I jerked through the air, stopping for a moment, then falling again. I tried to hold in the series of shrieks, but I couldn't. My stomach felt like it was in my throat, and I was getting dangerously closer to the ground.

As my hair whipped at my face, I despretley tried to reposition myself so I would land on my back and not my feet. I did NOT want a broken ankle, and that what I'd get at best anyways...I knew I wouldn't die from the fall, but I'd be alone in the dark in the middle of nowhere. Anything could happen.

_'At least my backpack will break my fall a little.'_ And _'There's snow on the ground right?'_ Were my last optimistic thoughts before I got hysteric.

_'Oh My Gosh I'm Going to Die!' _Im surprised I didn't scream it out loud.

Squeezing my eyes shut I braced myself and prepared to hit the ground below. With (what sounded to me ) a loud _crunch_ I hit the ground, soft snow providing a soft landing until I actually hit the ground, like a leaf pile.

The air left my lungs with a small gasp from me, and black danced in front of my eyes. My eyes felt heavy, so I closed the cold air around me didn't help with the throbbing in my head. Just as I had caught my breath, I started coughing. I attempted to roll onto my side, but I decided not to after a sharp pain ran down my back.

Groaning, I laid on my back and listened to the wind blow. I knew I had to get up and see where I was, but sleep sounded much better. With a small sigh, I relaxed as much as I could, and waited for sleep to take me.

*FF*

As I started to come to, the nights events from last night flashed before my eyes, and I sat you before I was even completely awake. It wasn't morning yet. It was still pitch black, and the storm had worsened, I couldn't even see the stars. My back was still a little sore, but I could manage. I stood up and carefully examined my surroundings. I'd fallen in a large clearing,I could see the outline of a few trees here and there. I've never seen it before, and it was safe to say I was lost.

Muttering inchoenhert words, I stumbled along the way I think I came from. I did not want to fly after what happened earlier, so I wanted to find town. Of course, the dark did not help anything.

I smiled, that was one thing I _did _have control over. At least a little. Holding my hand up to the sky, I tensed my muscles, and light shot out of my palm. Like backwards lightning it danced around the sky, disappearing and reappearing in other places. Gold and silver highlighted the clearing, and for a few moments, I could see everything. To my left, the trees were closer together, and the forrest was thicker. To my right, the trees were more scattered about. I went right. But with my light only lasting for a few seconds at a time, I made slow progress.

My pack heavy on my shoulders, I dropped to the ground cross legged. I had been hovering for a while, but I only had so much energy. Resting my head against the trunk of a tree, I looked up to the sky and yelled

"Hello!?"..."Anyone?..." I whispered quitely.

But there was no point, I knew no one would answer. I was stuck here until dawn.


End file.
